


beauty comes from tragedy

by Jellybean96



Series: A World Remade [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn is a two-faced liar, Friendship, Heartbreak, New Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: See how Raven and Clarke discovered the truth about the guy they thought was the one. And then became friends.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha, Clarke Griffin/Finn Collins, Raven Reyes/Finn Collins
Series: A World Remade [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419772
Kudos: 8





	beauty comes from tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new piece for ya! This one I've been working on for a little while, trying to get it just right. And now I think it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Clarke swallows thickly as she stares at the message on the screen of her boyfriend's phone, trying to convince herself that it's not what she thinks it is. It can't be. It can't be true. She doesn't want it to be true. She needs it to not be true. She fights back the tears that are threatening to spill over. They haven't even been together for that long yet, only a few months, but she was starting to think that she loves him, that this is the guy who she could be with for a while, maybe even forever. But this just threw a wrench into all of that.

"Finn?" she calls out in the direction of where he's standing in the bedroom down the short hallway of his small apartment. One of the upsides to dating Finn is that he got emancipated and therefore lives on his own. They have so much more freedom when they spend time at his place.

Finn steps just inside the living room, towel drying his hair as he looks at her. "Yeah?"

"Who's Raven?"

His eyes go comically wide. "What?"

"Raven," she repeats, holding the phone out to him so he can see the screen. "She keeps texting you and calling you. She's pretty. Who is she?"

His face contorts and he walks over, snatching the phone out of her hand as he throws his towel onto the nearby couch. "Why the hell are you looking at my phone? Ever heard of a thing called 'privacy'?" He looks down at his phone and begins tapping away at the screen.

"It kept going off," she explains with a small shrug. "You were in the shower. I was going to silence it but then I saw the texts and missed calls on the screen. Figured I'd check if it was an emergency. Is she a friend of yours?" she asks him, trying to remain as calm as possible, hoping that this isn't going where her mind is telling her it's going.

Finn barely looks up at her. "Uh, yeah, she is."

She shifts on her feet, her arms folding casually over her chest. "How come I haven't met her yet? I thought I knew all of your friends."

"She's a newer friend," he tells her, sliding his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and giving her his usual smile. "She's new in town, I've been showing her around. She's a bit on the shyer side, which is why I haven't introduced her to too many people yet."

Clarke nods slowly. "Oh. I see. But I'll get to meet her eventually, right?"

Finn continues to smile, stepping forward and placing both his hands on her arms, looking her directly in the eyes. "Of course you will. She's a great girl, I think you'll really like her."

Clarke smiles at him, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Well, I can't wait to meet her."

.

.

.

She ends up meeting Raven sooner than Finn probably had planned. Clarke's out to eat with Wells, the two of them just spending time together as best friends. They spend plenty of time together as it is, but sometimes they enjoy just going out to get lunch. Especially when they get a chance to get away from Wells' younger brother. He's a sweet kid; had a bit of a crush on Clarke when they were younger, but he eventually grew out of that.

They're both done with their meals, taking a little time to just talk and enjoy their free afternoon. It's one of the rare weekend afternoons where neither of them has to intern with their respective parents; Wells with his dad at City Hall, and Clarke with her mom at the hospital. And since it's the weekend, neither of them has any school functions or activities to participate in. So they're basking in the little slice of freedom they've been afforded.

Wells is in the middle of telling her about his brother's latest stunt when she sees a flash of brunette out of the corner of her eye. Normally she wouldn't think anything of it, but she's had this mysterious 'Raven' on her mind since she saw Finn's phone. So naturally, she's curious.

When she turns just enough to get a better look, she immediately recognizes her. The girl looks exactly like she does in the contact photo on Finn's phone. She's talking and laughing with someone else at a nearby table. Though, seeing the back of the guy's head, she has a sinking feeling of exactly who it is.

"Clarke, you okay over there?"

She looks back at Wells and swallows down the lump in her throat, shaking her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...that girl over there, I think she's the girl I told you about, the one who was texting and calling Finn."

"Oh. Are you sure it's her?"

Clarke shrugs. "I'm not sure. I think I'm gonna go talk to her, see if it really is her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Clarke? What if it's not her?"

She gives him a one-shouldered shrug. "Then it'll be an honest mistake."

Wells nods slowly. "Okay. And what if it _is_ her?"

"Then I'll know the truth. Finn hasn't said anything else to me about her, I just want to know."

Wells sighs heavily and leans back in his chair. "Fine. Do what you gotta do. I know I can't stop you."

Clarke smiles at her friend. "It's like you get me." She stands from her chair and makes her way to the other table, wringing her hands together as she approaches. She throws on a nervous smile. Her heart sinks when she sees the guy sitting at the table, but she tries to push the fears away. Maybe they are just friends like Finn told her, maybe she has nothing to worry about. "Hi, Finn. Funny running into you here. I've never seen you at this restaurant before."

"That's my fault," the girl speaks up. "I asked him if we could come. He was a little hesitant to come here, but I managed to convince him."

Clarke plasters a smile on her face. "That's nice. I'm Clarke, by the way."

"Raven."

"It's nice to meet you, Raven. How do you know Finn?"

Raven smiles. "He's my boyfriend. Why?"

Clarke fights back the tears welling up in her eyes. She's the 'other woman'. She swallows thickly, plastering a smile on her face. "Uh, no real reason. I met him recently and he mentioned you and showed me your picture. I didn't think I'd meet you out here like this, though."

Raven blinks a few times and then smiles softly. "Oh. Well, I'm always happy to meet friends of Finn's. I've known him basically forever. And we've been dating about half that time. He's a really great guy."

"Yeah, he is." She shifts on her feet, glancing at the guy sitting at the table with Raven. "Finn, I'm sure you're just barely smart enough to figure out what's going to happen next. I don't ever want to see you again." She turns toward the brunette and smiles tightly. "It was nice to meet you, Raven."

"Uh...you too, Clarke."

Clarke throws her one more pained smile and then crosses back through the restaurant to where Wells is sitting. She nearly breaks down into tears as soon as she sits.

Wells leans across the table and places a comforting hand over one of hers. "I take it that was Raven?"

Clarke nods. "Yeah. And Finn was with her. Apparently, he's her boyfriend too. But she was dating him first. I'm the other woman, Wells. I can't believe this is happening."

He squeezes her hand gently and smiles reassuringly. "Hey, you're not alone in dealing with this, okay? You've got me. No one's home right now, so we can go back to my place and watch one of those old documentaries you like so much and pig out on all the junk food your mom would kill you for if she found out you were eating it."

Clarke gives him the tiniest hint of a smile. "That sounds great, Wells. I'm really glad I have you."

"And you always will."

.

.

.

Incessant knocking from the lower level of the house draws Clarke's attention away from the work in front of her. She has a lot of studying to do for an upcoming test, but it's also the last thing she wants to be doing. She has too much on her mind. And she's still heartbroken.

"Clarke! Someone's here for you."

Her brows furrowed together at who it could be — Wells is busy with his dad today and he's the only one who would just come over without telling her first — she makes her way out of the room and downstairs. She tosses her dad a quick smile when she sees him. "Hey. Who's here?"

"Hi, Clarke."

She gasps quietly and her eyes go wide. "Raven. What are you doing here?"

Raven shifts on her feet, her hands wringing together. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. We can talk in my room." She turns and starts to make her way back up the stairs, the quiet padding of Raven's feet on the carpeted stairs behind her.

"Leave your door open."

Clarke sighs and stops, turning around. "Dad…"

He narrows his eyes playfully. "Clarke…"

"Fine." She continues her way up the steps, guiding Raven down the hallway toward her bedroom. She pushes the door open and steps aside to let Raven in, leaving the door wide open as she walks in after the brunette.

"Cute room," Raven remarks as she stands in the middle of the carpet, admiring Clarke's decor.

"Thanks."

Raven turns to her. "Your dad was pretty insistent that you leave your door open."

Clarke shrugs. "I'm bi, and apparently he thinks I want to make out with every girl I might bring upstairs. At least he's accepting, though."

"Your mom isn't?"

"It's taking her a while to come to terms with it. You said you wanted to talk?"

Raven nods. "Yes." She takes a deep breath. "I know about you and Finn."

Clarke's heart sinks and she blinks a few times to keep the tears at bay. "Raven, look, I—"

"I'm not mad at you," Raven cuts her off. "If that's what you're thinking. Well, I was at first. But I realized pretty quickly that you probably didn't know about me."

Clarke shakes her head quickly. "I didn't. I swear. I never would have agreed to date him if I knew he already had a girlfriend."

Raven shrugs. "Yeah, well, now he doesn't need to lie to the next girl."

"You...you broke up with him?"

Raven scoffs. "Obviously. If he can't appreciate me enough to not two-time, then he doesn't deserve to be with someone as hot and amazing as me."

Clarke lets out a hesitant laugh. This is not what she was expecting. "Yeah, you are pretty good looking."

Raven raises a brow at her. "Pretty good looking? Girl, I'm sexy as hell."

Clarke genuinely. "Yeah, you are." She shifts on her feet a little, her smile faltering. "So uh, what did...what happened? With Finn?"

"I confronted him after you left. Well, I waited until we got back to his place because I didn't want to make a scene in front of so many people."

"Good call."

"I demanded answers and he tried to pretend like he didn't know what I was talking about. But I could see it in his eyes. He knew he was caught and was trying to think of a way out of it."

Clarke blinks a few times. "Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. But I didn't even give a chance to lie to me. I dumped his ass and told him I never wanted to see him again."

Clarke shifts on her feet. "And uh...how are you feeling? You said you've known him forever."

Raven lets out a heavy breath, falling onto Clarke's bed. "Honestly? I feel like crap. Part of me is glad I dumped his cheating ass, but the other part of me...I loved him. I loved him so much. He's been one of the few people I could rely on for so long. And then he goes and does this? I know I'll be okay, but it's going to take some time."

"Well...you've got me," Clarke offers. "I know we don't know each other, and the first time we met wasn't the ideal situation, but I'm here if you ever want to talk."

Raven gives her a smile. "I'd like that, actually. I could use some more girlfriends in my life. I don't really have that many."

"Then you're in luck. A close friend of mine just moved recently so I've got an opening. If you're seriously interested in being friends."

Raven smiles a little brighter and reaches out to take one of her hands, giving it a small squeeze. "I'm very serious. Clarke Griffin, you just gained yourself the ultimate friend."

Clarke smiles. "I think you may have to fight Wells for that title. He's been my best friend since we were in diapers."

Raven nods thoughtfully. "I think I can take him."

"Or, we could not have you two, and you could both share the title of being my best friend."

Raven tilts her head. "Works for me."

"Excellent. Then all that's left for you to do is meet Wells." She takes a deep breath and shifts on her feet, offering Raven a smile. "Despite the way this all happened, I'm glad we're friends now."

Raven smiles back. "Me too. Clarke Griffin, I do believe that this is the start of a fantastic friendship."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> For anyone interested, my sister and I started a podcast, and our first episode went live last week. It's all about the final season of The 100. Love for you to give it a listen if you want to. It's called 'To The Fandom and Beyond'. Right now you can find it on Google Podcasts, Spotify, Breaker, PocketCasts, RadioPublic, and Anchor.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
